


Born

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [21]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Flirting, Queen Daenerys, Sexual Content, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "You may stay." Daenerys dismisses her advisers and Theon, with a simple, gentle nod of her chin. But she voices this to Yara, making unapologetic eye-contact. Yara does the same, not glancing away, folding her arms and offering a tiny, pleasant smile.





	Born

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for cissexist language. Ever since that first scene with Dany and Yara meeting a while back... I've been wanting them to hook up. Guhhhhh. Dany is canonly into women so y'all give me what I wantttttttttttt... so yeah. Thanks for reading and any comments appreciated! Do you guys think they'd be a good match?

 

021\. Born

*

It's a common fact spoken on common tongues: Men think with their cocks.

 _Only_ their cocks, it seems.

The sailor from Lys, Tristifer Botley, Qarl the Maid, her uncle Euron who wanted to fuck her senseless just as much as her past lovers, men older than eighty name-days such as Erik Ironmaker, and even Yara's own loyal men. They would all fuck her if given the opportunity.

She's the only claimant to the Salt Throne worth a damn, and has been since the beginning.

Perhaps it's her lack of cock aids her focus and determination, to rule alongside those she trusts, while still being able to satiate _her needs_ , with the help of a couple of grimy, male fingers or a lady's mouth.

"You may stay."

Daenerys dismisses her advisers and Theon, with a simple, gentle nod of her chin. But she voices this to Yara, making unapologetic eye-contact. Yara does the same, not glancing away, folding her arms and offering a tiny, pleasant smile.

How would it _feel_ … to have the Mother of Dragons unlace her finery, roll her hips and thrust her small, pink cunt down against Yara's face…

It's a lovely, distracting thought, as she waits.

"As my queen commands."

Daenerys lets out a soft snort of a laugh, rising to her feet. "Do you truly want me as your queen?"

Yara's mouth flattens.

"Considering the others, I would say you becoming Queen of the Iron Throne would result in less horrors for this world," she murmurs.

Her deep purple eyes widen a fraction. Daenerys lifts her head from examining a unrolled scroll, descending the stone-steps, remaining on the very last before the heavily armored woman.

"As I," Daenerys murmurs too, her expression fading into a more compassionate look.

Yara dares to bow slightly, taking Daenerys's scrubbed hand into hers, pale as milkglass. She presses an informal kiss hotly against those knuckles.

A coy, growing smile.

"Then I am _yours_ , my queen."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
